Blue Roses
by AngelWarriors
Summary: During the war their relationship symbolized a blue rose, after the war their relationship symbolized a red one. NxS


**Blue Roses  
Author: Warangel88  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slightly AU, possiable OOC  
Author Notes: Inspired by the meaning of blue rose, and a show that I was watching at the time just happened to use blue roses as well. Loosely inspired by the songs Blue Roses - Rookie of the Year, and Red Roses -Aqua. Thanks Alex for betaing  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus.  
**  
Stella had once heard that blue roses only lived in fantasy, and that such a thing would never exist in the real world, or at least not one that wasn't artificially made.

Although she figured that the meaning behind blue roses was far crueler than just their rare beauty. Diana, the elderly gardener at the palace, had once told Stella as a child that blue roses symbolized the impossible and unattainable.

Whether the blue rose got its meaning from the fact that it would never be able to live in nature, or simply because whoever made up the meaning of the roses just happened to think that way had been lost on Stella's seven year-old mind, although she did remember Diana telling her never to give a blue rose to a person; not if she would like to a maintain a relationship with them that is.

Stella had honestly never really considered giving a blue rose to a person, or any flower really. The only time she had bought flowers was when she was fifteen, when she decided to visit the grave of her mother, who had died from an illness.

Although she tried to visit her mother's grave every chance she could get, Stella knew that it would be a while before she would be able to visit her grave again, since her country was still at war with Noctis' country for the crystal.

Her lips curled into a sad smile at the thought of the dark blue-haired prince, and Stella mused on how her relationship with him was very much like a blue rose -- impossible and unattainable.

It was impossible for any relationship to form between them outside the need to see each other as an enemy, and while she had grown to care deeply for Noctis, she knew that her kingdom and the needs of her people must come first.

Stella knew that it was the same for Noctis as well, and she was sure that he felt the same way as she did about fighting against each other.

In the end, their loyalties to their kingdoms won out over their own personal feelings. Their feelings were still there, but at the same time she knew that a romance while they were still enemies was impossible and unattainable.

While Stella may have heard rumors that Noctis was currently in town, she really had no desire to go and see him just yet, even if she had a strong feeling of possibly running into him while wandering through the small town that the war had yet to reach. Stella hoped that it would never see war, as it really was a nice town.

Her violet-blue eyes noticed a floral shop, and ironically she wondered if they sold blue roses. They probably did, as she had often seen floral shops that carried them, although Stella supposed that people bought blue roses more for decoration than as gifts because of the meaning of the roses.

Stella immediately decided to see if they sold them. Inside the flower shop she met a friendly-looking girl with long, chestnut hair and bright, emerald eyes. The girl instantly smiled at Stella and offered her a bright hello.

Stella smiled back at the girl before glancing around the flower shop, noting that they sold many flowers in all sorts of shades colors. She quickly found the blue roses in the rose section of the flower shop, and noticed that they looked fresh.

Stella picked two of them; one for Noctis and one for herself.

"So are they for you or for someone else?" the girl questioned softly as Stella dropped the correct amount of the change on the counter.

"Both," Stella answered softly, noticing the flower girl's lips curl into a soft, sad smile. "It's a fitting flower for our relationship."

"Well I hope the next time you give him or any guy a flower, it would be a red rose," the girl replied with a slightly hopeful tone in her voice.

"I hope so as well," Stella said, smiling softly at the girl before leaving the flower shop with the two blue roses in hand, happy about the fact the thorns were cut off.

She was honestly a bit surprised to find Noctis in the park watching some children playing, although she knew their parents were probably watching as well.

Stella's violet-blue eyes met his sapphire-blue ones, and she noticed his lips curling into a sad smile. She wondered if he was thinking about the unavoidable destiny they shared.

"I won't fight you here, Noctis. I would rather fight you where we can limit casualties to just ourselves, and not get innocents involved," she said softly, noticing his tense posture; he would undoubtedly draw his sword if he had to.

Noctis nodded, and Stella would go so far as to say that he even looked relieved. She wasn't sure whether it was because he was of like mind, or because he simply didn't want to fight her, or perhaps a combination of both.

Stella gently clutched the blue roses in her hand, remembering the reason why she bought them. She held out her arm, offering one of the blue roses to him.

"A blue rose," Noctis mused aloud, studying the flower in his hand. "You're a cruel woman."

"But destiny is always crueler," she replied sadly.

"Is that why you kept its twin?" he asked, staring at the blue rose in her hand.

Stella nodded before turning to walk back to her hotel room. "I suppose I'll see you later, Noctis."

_'Blue roses for now, and red roses for later,'_ she mused to herself, breezily walking away from Noctis while clutching the blue rose in her hand.

Stella's fingers twirled the dead blue rose in her hands; she had pressed it in one of her favorite books. The war had been over for almost a year and half now, although the fighting between their nations stopped six months before the peace treaty because of the real threat at hand.

Stella had requested to join Noctis and his team to fight that greater threat, and while her friendship may have grown with him, she could somewhat feel the blue rose's effect.

She knew that it wouldn't be until this final foe had been defeated that she would be able to feel the blue rose die, and the red roses would bloom.

Noctis' friends -- mostly Titus and Marcus -- would still try to play matchmaker between them, dropping casual hints, or suggesting that maybe he and Stella should be alone.

However, after their final foe -- a god -- had been defeated, Stella returned to her kingdom and Noctis returned to his, to help their people and rebuild their countries.

"My lady, you have some flowers," Stella's handmaiden said, breaking her thoughts as Stella glanced at the golden-haired handmaiden with bright, hazel eyes, carrying a bouquet of roses in her arms; all different colors.

"Thank you Arinna," Stella said, taking the roses in her hand to get a better look at them. She knew what each rose meant, and how they corresponded to her relationship with Noctis.

The yellow roses meant friendship, which probably stood for the newly discovered frindship they had.

The coral roses meant desire and pride, which perhaps stood for the desire they felt for each other, and the pride they had in themselves.

The white ones meant purity, innocence and worthiness, and perhaps were his way of saying that he thought that she was still innocent, despite her tainted hands.

The lavender roses meant deep admiration, although it could also mean love at first sight, and it was probably referring to the time when they had met before the war.

The pink roses meant happiness, love and admiration; the red roses meant passion, love, courage, and respect; and the black roses, which were really only dark crimson, meant rebirth and a new beginning. All three colors probably symbolized a hope for the future......a future with each other.

"There was also a note that came with the flowers, my lady," Arinna said, holding out the folded white card. Stella gratefully took the card and read it.  
_  
The blue roses lost their meaning the moment we joined forces.  
N_

Stella's lips curled into a soft smile, and she instantly made up her mind. Perhaps a visit to Noctis' kingdom was in order; after all, she must give him her answer.

An answer in roses........the same kind that he gave her.

**-the end**

**please review**


End file.
